The invention relates to disc-record player comprising a frame, a scanning device, comprising a resiliently supported subframe with a scanning unit and a turntable having a supporting surface for a disc-shaped information carrier, a loading device for moving the information carrier to and away from the turntable, and a locking device for locking the subframe relative to the frame during the movement of the information carrier, the locking device includes locking means for cooperation with the subframe and arranged near two opposite sides of the subframe.
Such a disc-record player of this general type from EP-A-0,145,052 which corresponds to U.S. application Ser. No. 675,498 filed Nov. 28, 1984 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,161; (herewith incorporated by reference). The known disc-record player comprises a housing, a frame, and a resiliently supported subframe carrying a scanning device comprising a turntable and an optical head for scanning optically readable discs. The known disc-record player further comprises a loading device, which comprises a removable disc holder which can be inserted through a front opening in the housing and is movable towards the turntable in order to transfer an optical disc to the turntable, which disc holder comprises clamping members for holding the disc as it is transferred to the turntable. Two large plate-shaped sliding elements extend parallel to the subframe, which elements are coupled to the clamping members and each comprise a lock. The locks, which are situated at opposite sides of the subframe, serve to lock the subframe relative to the frame during transfer of the disc to the turntable. For this purpose the locks and the sides of the frame which face the locks are provided with corresponding pins and openings. The pins can be made to engage or to be disengaged from the openings by moving the sliding elements relative to each other to lock or unlock the subframe. A servo member driven by an electric motor comprises a plurality of control portions for controlling inter alia the movements of the clamping members and the locks.
The locking device, which has been designed specifically for and forms part of the special loading device of the known disc-record player, which device comprises a removable disc holder, is of rather intricate construction and is bulky as a result of the large sliding elements. Moreover, due to the position of the locking device relative to the subframe, the sliding elements occupy a substantial part of the overall height of the disc-record player. However, for some uses where only a limited overall height is desirable or even possible, for example if the player is to be built into a dashboard opening of standard dimensions, the prior-art construction may give rise to problems on account of the comparatively large height dimension.